Perdus dans le champ d'astéroïdes
by Ren-kami
Summary: Nom complet : "Perdus dans le champ d'astéroïdes à gauche du trou noir à cause du GPS" le titre était trop long... Une journée dans la vie de ma petite contrebandière qui est brutalement réveillée... Réponse au défi de Dawny


Réponse au défi de Dawny... Le début n'est pas tout à fait en lien, mais j'avais envie de le mettre... Ma pauvre Contrebandière va rapidement regretter d'avoir accepté des partenaires dans son précieux vaisseau. ^^

Nacintera : Espèce de sadique, mon vaisseauuuuuu ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

Moi ? Pratiquement rien ^^ Enfin, tu verras...

Nacintera : J'ai peur...

* * *

_Perdus dans le champ d'astéroïdes à gauche du trou noir à cause du GPS_

Les rêves et tout ce qui touche aux rêves ont quelque chose de fascinant... Ils te font en un instant rejoindre un monde merveilleux empli de tes plus grands souhaits et rêves secrets. Un monde où la paix et l'amour dominent. Un monde où tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je disais aussi tout ce qui touche aux rêves a aussi quelque chose de fascinant, je parlais aussi du bien-être que tu ressens lorsque tu rêves ou que tu te réveilles et où tu crois que tu rêves encore. Tout te semble merveilleux...

Même les réveils sont fascinants... Oui oui, c'est fascinant la façon qu'ils ont de s'envoler et de se prendre de façon artistique le mur et d'exploser avec milles étincelles multicolores et de retomber de façon désordonnée mais non moins magnifique.

Ce qui est fascinant aussi, c'est l'imagination de Nacintera lorsqu'elle est dérangée durant son sommeil et qu'elle doit faire payer à la personne qui l'a réveillée. Si vous passez non loin de Saleucami, vous verrez certainement encore son pauvre précédent droïde dérivé dans l'espace, le réveil de ma contrebandière préférée enfoncé dans la cage thoracique...

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le droïde qui venait de réveiller la jeune femme, mais un choc violent qui l'expulsa hors de sa couchette. Un peu sonnée par la rencontre de sa tête avec le mur un peu trop dur à son goût, elle se leva en vitesse et s'avança en courant vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Risha, l'une de ses partenaires, qui courrait vers elle, s'arrêta face à Nacintera.

Perdus dans un champ d'astéroïdes à gauche du trou noir à cause du GPS, répondit-elle à la question muette de son amie. Cogné astéroïdes à l'arrière. Réparer l'hyperpropulseur.

Puis elle se remit à courir, mais vers la salle des machines. Mettant un peu de temps à décoder ce que son amie avait dit, elle avait tendance à oublier les sujets et quelques mots quand elle était très pressée, elle se dirigea vers le cockpit avec une seule question en tête :

Depuis **QUAND**

un champ d'astéroïdes

**ET **

un trou noir

pouvaient se retrouver côte à côte ?

Elle atteignit rapidement l'habitacle et un autre de ses partenaires, Corso, se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, un air gêné et légèrement effrayé. Elle se précipita vers fenêtre d'observation et inspecta les environs, à la recherche du trou noir mais ne vit rien. Elle se tourna vers le jeune pilote qui tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les astéroïdes –ce qui n'était pas fameux vu le nombre de chocs…- et compris ce qu'avait dit Risha.

Perdus dans le champ d'astéroïdes _près du champ de mines du Secteur Impossible__ en plus, apprit Nacintera après un coup d'œil à l'holo-map_

A gauche du trou noir, _soit l'absence d'intelligence du pilote_

A cause du GPS, _ledit pilote._

Mais QUI lui avait fichu un partenaire pareil ? Il y eu un nouveau choc contre la coque, envoyant Nacintera se vautrer sur le sol. Elle se releva inquiète et fixa l'ordinateur de bord, et souffla de soulagement. Les boucliers du vaisseau avaient en grande partie encaissé le coup mais leur énergie commençait à être à un niveau critique. Corso s'excusa et rappela sa présence à la contrebandière. Erreur de sa part, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Nacintera se retourna et le fixa avec un regard noir, qui le fit frissonner de peur… D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de partir du siège du pilote et il déguerpit en quatrième vitesse… Si la jeune femme avait eu des pierres à la place des yeux, elle aurait repeint le cockpit de son sang alors il préférait ne pas rester dans les environs !

La contrebandière s'installa aux commandes et manœuvra habilement pour sortir du champ d'astéroïdes tout en se disant que PLUS JAMAIS, elle ne confierait son précieux vaisseau au premier venu, surtout si celui-ci n'a qu'une bulle d'eau dans le crâne pour les perdre dans le pire champ d'astéroïdes de l'univers !

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le "Secteur Impossible", eh bien il s'agit de la toute dernière mission spatial de la République dans SWToR, du moins pour le moment. C'est un champ d'astéroïdes rempli de champs de mines... Si autant, les astéroïdes des autres champs d'astéroïdes des missions sont assez simples à éviter, ceux-là c'est GALÈRE !

Pour Risha, je ne sais pas si, quand elle est pressée, elle oublie certains mots mais ça m'amusait de la voir, elle qui ne perds pratiquement jamais son sang froid, être suffisamment préoccupée par quelque chose pour ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit ^^.


End file.
